Hantises
by Daelys
Summary: Elle est seule, la porte est fermée. Rien ne peut lui arriver. N'est-ce pas?


**Caribous du soir, bonsoir**

 **Il y a quelques temps, ma sœur et moi avons eu l'envie subite d'écrire à quatre mains.  
Je vous propose donc de découvrir la chose qui est sortie de nos cerveaux =)**

 **Je préviens tout de suite :**

 **\- La nouvelle a été adaptée au fandom Teen Wolf, c'est donc un UA. Le personnage de Allison, cependant, n'est pas spécialement OOC  
** **\- Le rating n'est pas là pour rien. Cette histoire n'est pas pour les lecteurs sensibles.  
\- L'image provient du jeu Silent Hill 4 (on sent déjà le ton xD)**

 **Je vous laisse lire tranquillement, nous attendons vos impressions!  
**

* * *

 **Ombre**

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle allait vraiment finir par s'endormir à force de fixer son ordinateur dans l'espoir de terminer enfin ce rapport. Allison referma son portable en soupirant et se leva. Elle avait passé son jour de congé avec quelques amis, mais maintenant que Lydia et Stiles étaient parties, le salon paraissait bien vide. Elle détestait passer ses soirées seule, se sentant alors vulnérable. _C'est stupide, on pourrait éviter les clichés de la fille fragile qui a besoin d'être protégée par un homme fort_. Mais bon, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Peut-être prendrait-elle bientôt un chien pour se rassurer. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle commençait à avoir très faim et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Rien dans le frigo. Bon _. Ce soir c'est pizza._ Elle prit le prospectus reçu le matin même dans la boîte aux lettres puis composa le numéro de la pizzeria. Après avoir passé sa commande, elle se concocta un petit cocktail avec les quelques boissons alcoolisées dénichées au fond du placard. Pour une fois, son fiancé ne pourrait pas lui faire la morale. Elle partit s'installer confortablement dans le canapé du salon, bercée par le tic-tac régulier de la pendule.

Elle se reveilla en sursaut avec une étrange impression. Le lecteur dvd affichait minuit. _Déjà_... Allison se leva en prenant appui sur l'accoudoir. Elle vacilla. _Wow_. Son cocktail devait être plus fort qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle alla jusqu'à la cuisine, le micro-onde affichait lui aussi 0h00. Pourtant, en regardant par la fenêtre, il lui sembla que le soleil s'était couché depuis peu. _Encore une panne d'électricité, la troisième depuis le début du mois._ Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur près de la porte. Pas de lumière. L'ampoule avait dû griller. Allison fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle essaya en vain d'allumer l'halogène de l'entrée. _Fait chier._ Elle poussa jusqu'à la chambre où se trouvait théoriquement une lampe de poche que Scott avait absolument voulu acheter. _Au cas où_ , avait-il dit. En retraversant le salon, elle se rendit compte que l'appartement était anormalement silencieux. On n'entendait ni les voisins – d'habitude si bruyants, avec leurs trente-six enfants – ni le trafic, ni même le son de la pendule... Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers celle-ci, le balancier ne bougeait plus et les aiguilles étaient figées sur 2H05. _2H05?_

Elle était encore en train de s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment lorsque la sonnerie stridente de l'interphone la fit sursauter. _Quelle froussarde! À ce rythme là je vais finir par faire un infarctus!_ Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone :

« Oui? »

Pas de réponse. Juste un chuintement. Elle réitéra sa question un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. _Foutue technologie_. _Ça doit être ma pizza._

« Je vous ouvre! » Cria t-elle. « Enfin, si ça marche... » Marmonna t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle était en train de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche de son chéquier quand on sonna. _Ça c'est du service rapide!_ Allison s'approcha de la porte et colla son oeil contre le judas. Rien. Tout était noir. La lumière automatique ne s'était même pas allumée. _Non mais à quoi ça sert que je paye des charges?_ Alors qu'elle scrutait l'obscurité, la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Elle sursauta violemment et recula d'un pas, la main sur le coeur. _Putain!_

Pour arranger les choses, elle sentit monter la panique. N'avait-t-elle pas ouvert la porte de l'immeuble de manière totalement inconsidérée? Après tout, rien ne lui prouvait que la personne derrière la porte était bien le livreur de pizza. Elle attendit qu'il se manifeste, retenant sa respiration et tendant l'oreille. Rien. _Ok, maintenant j'ai vraiment peur_. _Mon téléphone._ Elle se rappela l'avoir laissé sur le lit. _Merde._ S'assurant d'abord que le verrou était bien mis, elle partit le chercher en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Son portable en main, elle composa le numéro de Jackson tout en retournant vers la porte d'entrée. Elle s'arrêta dans sa lancée, sous le choc. La porte était grande ouverte. Elle resta figée, terrorisée, et dans l'incapacité de réfléchir. _Merde merde merde_. _Réagis!_ Avisant la porte de la salle de bain à un mètre d'elle, elle se précipita vers celle-ci, s'enferma à double tour, et écarta le rideau de la douche. Vide. Elle expira le souffle qu'elle avait retenu sans en avoir conscience et, aggripant son portable à deux mains, elle composa le numéro de la police.

Elle se contraignit à reprendre une respiration normale en attendant que quelqu'un décroche. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques secondes qu'elle réalisa que le téléphone n'émettait aucune tonalité. Elle fixa l'écran, hébétée, et réitéra l'appel. Trois fois. Se laissant glisser contre la paroi de la baignoire, elle riva son regard sur la porte, guettant le moindre signe indiquant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

Après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, elle renonça à attendre une aide extérieure. Elle se leva lentement et, à l'aide de sa lampe de poche, chercha dans les tiroirs quelque chose ressemblant de près ou de loin à une arme. Des ciseaux. Bon. _C'est pas l'idéal, mais j'ai pas le choix._ Elle s'approcha de la porte et, après une longue inspiration, la déverrouilla en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Tenant les ciseaux devant elle, Allison jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux dans le salon. Dès que son regard se posait sur son environnement il lui apparut qu'il recelait d'une dizaine de cachettes potentielles : derrière le canapé, derrière les rideaux ou encore l'îlot central de la cuisine. La seule source de lumière provenait de la lune qui projetait des ombres menaçantes aux quatre coins de la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Allison se dirigea furtivement vers le couloir du palier, extérieur à l'appartement. Une fois qu'elle y fut parvenue, elle se précipita vers la porte voisine et s'excita sur la sonnette. _Putain répondez!_ Elle gémit pitoyablement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que, malgré son acharnement, celle-ci ne fonctionnait pas. Elle cogna alors franchement à la porte.

"Ouvrez! S'il vous plaît!"

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle courut vers la porte suivante. Alors qu'elle passait devant l'ascenceur, celui-ci s'ouvrit. Paniquée, elle fit un bond en arrière et se figea. En lieu et place du mur contre lequel elle pensait s'appuyer, elle sentit sous sa paume le tissu souple d'un vêtement. Elle poussa un cri et se précipita dans l'ascenceur qui se referma après son passage. La lumière illumina soudain l'espace exigu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de terreur : quelqu'un – quelque chose – se tenait derrière elle. Elle hurla.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Le souffle court, Allison jeta un regard circulaire totalement affolé. Elle était seule, affalée dans le canapé, son verre vide tombé à terre. _Un rêve. C'était juste... un rêve._ Se sentant soulagée, mais toujours pas en sécurité, elle alla vérifier que la porte était bien fermée et jeta un oeil par le judas. Elle vit sa vieille voisine rentrer chez elle, discutant passionnément avec son chien. Elle sourit et appuya son front sur la porte. _Bon, là c'est définitif, j'arrête l'alcool._ La sonnerie stridente de l'interphone retentit soudain. Allison sursauta et fixa le combiné jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la deuxième sonnerie. Elle se redressa et s'approcha de l'appareil. _C'est stupide, réponds!_ Elle décrocha le combiné et le porta à son oreille.

"Ou-oui ?"

"Ouais, c'est ici la pizza?" Bizarrement, entendre cette voix nasillarde la rassura. Elle couvrit l'appareil d'une main et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement.

"Oui, deuxième étage, sur votre droite. Je vous ouvre."

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle ouvrit la porte au livreur de pizzas lorsque celui-ci arriva au bout d'un temps que l'on pouvait qualifier, cette fois-ci, de normal. Voire longuet. Alors qu'elle le payait, Allison croisa son regard. Elle eut l'étrange impression qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur elle depuis le moment où elle avait ouvert la porte. Elle lui sourit, un peu mal à l'aise, et lui donna l'argent qu'il prit sans la lâcher du regard. Elle n'attendit pas qu'il s'en aille pour refermer la porte. _Bizarre ce mec..._ Elle haussa les épaules, la pizza dans les bras et alla s'installer dans la cuisine.

Après un bon repas, Allison regarda sa montre et se dit qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour appeler son mari. _Ça me fera du bien de parler à quelqu'un_. Dès la première sonnerie, Scott décrocha:

"T'es rapide!" s'étonna-t-elle dans un sourire.

Pas de réponse. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Allo?"

"Oui."

"Ah, j'ai cru que ça avait coupé! J'te dérange pas?"

" Non."

" Ok... T'as déjà fait ta valise?"

"Non."

" Bon... T'as l'air occupé, je vais peut-être te laisser..."

Pas de réponse.

" À demain alors...?"

Seul un bip régulier lui répondit. Il avait raccroché. _Non mais quel connard!_ Elle regarda le téléphone abasourdie. _Il va en entendre parler!_ Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à zapper devant la télé et, après un dernier soupir, décida d'aller se coucher. Elle programma son réveil et se glissa dans ses draps en espérant ne pas refaire de cauchemars pendant la nuit.

Son souhait fut exaucé. Allison s'éveilla avec une musique entraînante comme réveil et se prépara en vitesse, pressée de changer de décor. Dans le couloir, comme chaque jour, elle croisa sa voisine. Elle lui dit bonjour, comme chaque jour. Et comme chaque jour, cette dernière l'ignora. _Garce._

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenceur qui s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Elle aurait pu prendre les escaliers mais une part d'elle-même ne s'était toujours pas remise du rêve de la veille et voulait s'assurer que tout était normal. Elle ne croisa personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrivée dans la rue. Quelque chose lui sembla étrange. Allison n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un chien aboyer qu'elle comprit. Le silence. En dehors de cet aboiement, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Tandis qu'elle passait devant le grillage sans jeter un regard à l'animal, elle se rendit compte que celui-ci s'était tû. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit que le chien était assis devant le portail et la fixait. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et le chien en fit de même. Elle sourit et reprit sa route. Oui, adopter un chien lui semblait une bonne idée.

Elle descendit les marches qui menaient au métro et attendit le train parmi la foule. L'engin s'arrêta et Allison se précipita à l'intérieur, s'attendant à être bousculée comme d'habitude. Mais rien. Personne, à part elle, n'avait bougé. Que personne ne descende à cet arrêt, cela pouvait se concevoir, mais pourquoi ceux qui attendaient sur le quai ne bougeaient-ils pas? Elle eut le sentiment d'être le centre d'attention et se demanda bêtement s'il y avait une raison pour que personne ne soit monté dans la rame. Peut-être aurait-elle dû rester... à peine eut-elle pensé cela que les portes du métro se refermèrent dans un chuintement métallique.

Ne se sentant bizarrement pas à sa place, elle fixa le bout de ses chaussures pour éviter de croiser le regard des passagers du wagon. Le train démarra. À la gare suivante, le même manège se produisit. Nul ne bougea. _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?_ Elle descendit au prochain arrêt, pressant le pas pour s'éloigner de cette scène surréaliste, persuadée que des dizaines de paires d'yeux la suivaient depuis les corps immobiles. L'idée d'une caméra cachée lui effleura l'esprit... _Ouais, mais quand même... Sur plusieurs stations?!_

Son pas se fit plus lent alors qu'elle débouchait sur l'avenue principale, se repassant le moment qu'elle venait de vivre. Perdue dans ses pensées, Allison ne vit pas la personne arrêtée devant elle et lui rentra dedans. Quelque peu sonnée, elle leva la tête dans l'intention de s'excuser et croisa le regard vide d'un homme d'affaires tiré à quatre épingles. À nouveau prise par un sentiment de malaise, elle tourna lentement la tête et découvrit que toutes les personnes présentes dans la rue la scrutaient, immobiles. Même ce petit garçon de quatre ans pendu au bras de sa mère.

Alors qu'elle les observait, sidérée, tous les regards convergèrent soudainement vers un point sur sa droite. Allison resta figée quelques secondes, n'osant se retourner. Tout en les surveillant du coin de l'oeil, elle tourna lentement la tête dans la même direction. Au bout de ce qui lui parut des heures, elle s'autorisa à jeter un regard sur ce qui s'avera être la vitre d'une boutique qui lui renvoyait son reflet. Elle fronça les sourcils et se rappocha. Quelque chose clochait, _encore_. Ce n'est qu'à quelques centimètres qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était la seule à se refléter dans la vitrine. Son regard se fixa alors sur son visage et elle se figea, terrorisée. La femme qui se tenait en face d'elle avait les mêmes cheveux bruns, le même visage qu'elle. A un détail près : cette Allison avait les yeux écarquillés et arborait un sourire plein de dents. Un sourire machiavélique.

Paniquée, elle recula de quelques pas et heurta quelqu'un. Se retournant vivement, elle s'aperçut épouvantée que la foule s'était rapproché d'elle et se tenait maintenant à moins d'un mètre. Ils affichaient le même sourire dérangeant que celui de son reflet. Elle alla pour se coller à la vitre, tentant d'échapper à cette folie ambiante, quand elle aperçut parmi la foule la même silhouette encapuchonnée de son rêve. Elle bascula soudain en arrière, le verre avait disparu.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Allison se redressa dans un mouvement brusque, mais se rallongea la seconde suivante. Elle était à nouveau dans son canapé et avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser. _Mais quels foutus cauchemars!_ Un rêve dans un rêve, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, et surtout pas de ce genre là. Dans un effort qu'elle considéra surhumain, elle tourna la tête de quelques degrés pour pouvoir regarder l'horloge. 8H05. _Ah ouais quand même_. Et le livreur de pizzas n'était même pas passé, ou... Peut-être que si? Elle n'arrivait plus à différencier le rêve de la réalité. Elle se força à se relever et grimaça lorsque son mal de tête lui vrilla à nouveau le crâne. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Bon, le carton de la pizza était sur la table, contenant quelques restes. Elle secoua la tête incrédule. Elle se rappelait que le livreur avait un air bizarre, ça avait dû déteindre sur ses rêves. Elle s'approcha de l'évier, sortit un verre et le remplit d'eau. Un goût métallique emplit sa bouche lorsqu'elle avala quelques gorgées. Allison cracha dans le bac. Sa salive était légèrement rouge. Elle avait dû se mordre durant son sommeil agité – _plus qu'agité_. Elle utilisa le reste d'eau pour se rincer la bouche et se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche. Hors de question qu'elle aille travailler aujourd'hui, elle se sentait trop mal.

Allison laissa couler l'eau chaude le long de son dos. _Ça fait du bien_. Les yeux fermés, profitant de ce moment de détente, elle se débarassa du stress accumulé durant les dernières heures. Elle utilisa un gant pour se savonner et se rendit compte que ça peau était particulièrement sensible. Elle ressentit une vive douleur lorsque sa main passa sur sa cuisse. En y regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut qu'un énorme bleu recouvrait le tiers de sa jambe. _Comment je me suis fait ça?_ Elle termina de prendre sa douche en vitesse car l'eau qui la relaxait tout à l'heure commençait maintenant à lui faire mal. Allison attrapa sa serviette et se sècha doucement, le moindre contact sur sa peau la brûlait. Elle se plaça face au miroir et observa son reflet. Elle avait le teint cireux. Son regard fut attiré par une sorte de bouton qui se trouvait sur sa joue. _Qu'est ce que..._ Elle gratta légèrement et fut heureuse de le voir partir immédiatement. Sa joie fut de courte durée car elle s'aperçut qu'un gros morceau de peau était également parti avec. _Qu-..._ Une grimace de dégoût sur les lèvres elle prit un pansement pour recouvrir la plaie qui commençait à suinter.

Elle passa une main fébrile dans ses cheveux bruns et fut horrifiée de voir qu'une mèche entière était restée entre ses doigts. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et remarqua qu'elle pouvait voir la peau de son crâne. _C'est impossible!_ Son regard se posa alors à l'intérieur de la douche. Elle vit que plusieurs touffes de cheveux s'étaient regroupées au niveau de l'évacuation. Bien trop de cheveux... _C'est encore un cauchemar? C'est pas possible, je suis forcément en train de rêver..._ Son souffle s'accéléra quand elle sentit la panique monter en elle. Elle se mit à suffoquer. _Une crise de panique?_ Non. Quelque chose venait de se coincer dans sa gorge. Allison se pencha au dessus du lavabo et cracha. Une dent. Une dent venait de rebondir sur les parois, couverte de sang. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser qu'elle en cracha une deuxième.

Les yeux exorbités, elle recula de quelques pas et cria de douleur lorsqu'elle sentit sa cheville céder sous son poids. Elle s'écroula sur elle-même et encercla sa jambe de ses mains, regardant paralysée l'os de sa cheville qui avait pris un angle inquiétant. _C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible. C'est forcément un rêve._ Pourtant, la douleur qu'elle ressentait était bien trop réelle pour qu'elle soit en train de cauchemarder. Paniquée, sa main se crispa sur sa jambe et elle se figea lorsqu'un craquement sourd résonna dans la petite pièce. Elle hurla, retira précipitamment sa main et vit un creux là ou se trouvait précédemment son pouce. Prise d'un haut le coeur, son cri se coinça dans sa gorge. Une troisième dent s'écrasa sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Toujours nue et en pleurs, Allison se traîna hors de la pièce pour atteindre son portable, resté sur la table basse. _La police, les pompiers, n'importe qui_.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et un espoir l'envahit. Allison abandonna l'idée d'appeler quelqu'un et se mit à ramper vers le hall d'entrée. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le parquet, celle-ci glissa, comme si le sol était mouillé. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'une trace ensanglantée se détachait sur son sillage. Se tournant légèrement sur le dos, Allison comprit que celui-ci ne provenait ni de sa cheville, ni de sa bouche, mais de la peau de sa paume et de ses cuisses qui se détachait à chaque mouvement. Un morceau de peau pendait encore à son poignet et cette vue lui retourna l'estomac. Elle vomit.

"Allison, vous allez bien ?"

La voix étouffée de sa voisine la ramena à la réalité. Un filet de bave aux lèvres, elle reprit son chemin vers la porte, gémissant à chaque fois qu'elle sentait sa chair à vif toucher le sol. Alors qu'elle passait devant le miroir plein pied du hall d'entrée, elle crut apercevoir une ombre. Malgré elle son regard s'y attarda et l'ombre se précisa. Encore lui. Les coups à sa porte redoublèrent d'intensité alors qu'un pitoyable gémissement sortait de sa bouche. Même si son visage était caché derrière sa lourde capuche noire, elle savait qu'Il était en train de sourire. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle, pétrifiée. Allison n'entendait presque plus sa voisine frapper à la porte. Il tendit vers elle une main gantée qui fut stoppée par le miroir derrière lequel Il se trouvait. Lorsque sa deuxième main se leva, elle ne s'arrêta pas à la surface vitrée mais la traversa. La dernière chose qu'Allison vit avant de s'évanouir fut une botte noire se poser à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

 **... Vous êtes encore là?**

 **Alors, dites-nous ce que vous en pensez!**

 **C'est une nouvelle, elle ne donnera donc pas lieu à une suite. Cependant, nous avons dans l'optique de tenir un recueil  
d'histoires d'épouvante (d'où le titre Hantises, différent de celui de l'histoire). Si cela vous dis, une prochaine nouvelle sera postée ici-même.**

 **Gros gros bisous!**

 **Daelys, qui vous aime. Mais ça, vous le savez.**


End file.
